


New Vegas: The Joker and The Wild Card

by AeroZed



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Independent New Vegas (Fallout), Post-Fallout: New Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeroZed/pseuds/AeroZed
Summary: After the courier gained New Vegas' independence, she couldn't help but think about the one man that decided to run off to scramsville and that night together that began New Vegas' second beginning...
Relationships: Benny (Fallout)/Female Courier
Kudos: 7





	New Vegas: The Joker and The Wild Card

The courier leaned against the edge of Hoover Dam, her eyes wandering back and forth from the people hard at work restoring the dam to the flowing waters of the Colorado.

With her leadership, she knocked down the walls separating the people of Freeside from the Strip, making efforts to restore the rundown neighborhood into a place where everyone could live together peacefully. Despite the bad blood between the NCR and The Kings, her charisma and constant interactions with the people ensured that, at the very least, the refugees and locals would be able to live and even work together peacefully.

Even the outside of New Vegas, communities were banding together and rebuilding, all with the support of the courier who had helped them all in the time before the Second Battle. Many settlements became an official part of New Vegas, yet holding onto their own independence, creating what was beginning to be known as the Mojave Commonwealth, governing their own people while coming together to make decisions to benefit the entire region. 

Yes Man had been of concern to the courier, and so before he disappeared to reprogram himself, she had a sit down with the securitron, who was reminded and uplifted by the good decisions she had made and the respect she showed him despite being a robot. She even renamed the poor AI from that ridiculous title to a real name, “Mac”, to which he was, for the first time in his electronic life, genuinely happy. So when he returned, Mac did have some more assertiveness in his personality, but he never gave up on the cheeriness the courier enjoyed, allowing him to be free as New Vegas.

But even as her influence and restoration of the Mojave continued, she felt something was missing in her life, and she knew exactly what it was. But she sighed, as it already had been a few years since she saw him disappear from her arms.

“Hey, pussycat! What’s new?”

The courier shot up in surprise, looking to the direction of that familiar voice. And there he was. In that scuffed up, yet familiar checkered suit was Benny, leaning on side of one of the dam’s towers, the wind blowing against his greased hair and a first class smile on his face.

“Ring-a-ding-ding, baby!”

With a smile of her own, she dusted her dress off, walked to Benny… and gave him a punch to his kisser before pushing her lips on to them. They stayed like that for a while, Benny’s arms moving hesitantly before wrapping warmly around her waist, before finally separating with a gasp of air.

“Fair is fair, pussycat and I deserved that. I see your actions pack a punch! No wonder you’ve done good for yourself!”

“I knew you were a bad boy, but leaving me alone was just the worst! I would call you an ass, but I’d rather hold onto you.”

“Geez, baby! I didn’t think me leaving would be such a heartbreaker for you.”

“We were supposed to take Vegas together, but you had to get yourself tangled up with those Legion degenerates! Not that it was hard to do so, but it felt lonely fixing up this place.”

“I know, I know! And I promise you, the Ben-man ain’t gonna a pull a House and stay on the sidelines. Did you hold on to that offer of mine all those years ago?”

The courier simply wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her forehead against his.

“Baby, I’ve been keeping both our seats warm~”


End file.
